


A biting curse

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Adrien and his brother were cursed, their mother killed, and their father hated them. Marinette was an outsider, ignored by everyone until he came.Vampires, shapeshifters, and the paranormal world was never something Marinette thought to be involved in, but with Adrien Agreste, it seemed inevitable.





	1. A father's mistake

Gabriel glared at the man before him. Mr. Rossi was the newest investor. He was crucial for Gabriel fashion to expand from Italy into the Asian market in order to join the Tsurugi brand. 

“Furthermore, I suggest a merger between the two companies.” Mr. Rossi continued as the door opened and Nathalie entered. 

“I have the files,” the secretary said as she placed them before her boss before standing to the side. 

“Mr. Rossi, the Gabriel brand is its own business, I’ve already discussed a merger with Madam Tsugri, I’m sorry but no merger between Gabriel or the Rossi brand will take place in this quarter. Perhaps next time when your own sales have gone up.” Gabriel said putting an end to the meeting. 

Mr. Rossi nodded before leaving the room his daughter coming to his side. 

“Find his sons and do it.” He silently ordered as she subtly nodded her head and left, a smile on her face. Emilie Agreste was in the piano room when he entered, her blond locks cascading over the blue peacock dress. The light melody from the ivory keys of the piano, a sharp contrast to the deed about to be committed. 

Her body lurched as he placed the cloth over her mouth, her hands rushing to grab at him before the drug took over placing her unconscious. She would not feel a thing. 

“What are you doing?” A voice growled from the corner of the room. The eldest Agreste brother stood holding a book, his eyes as sharp as his father’s as he made his way forward. 

“How dare you touch mother.” He snarled racing forward. The book made a small thudding sound as Felix drew closer to the man. 

A flash of white filled the room before a black cat fell to the floor. Smiling, Mr. Rossi quickly made it look as if the cat had attacked Emilie before snapping her neck and letting it seem as if she had fallen from the piano bench wrong. As he left the mansion, he ordered his driver to take him to the hotel. 

*******

Lila smiled sweetly as Adrien greeted her from his spot amongst the flowers of the garden. 

“Has the meeting ended?” Asked the youngest Agreste. His green eyes bright much like the wide smile he gave, unaware of the dark intentions surrounding his home. 

“No, I actually came out here for some fresh air. I’m happy to have run into you,” she replied, moving to sit closer. Adrien nodded not at all disturbed by her closeness. Chloe sat like that all the time. 

Lila draped her arms across his shoulders, her breath tickling his neck. 

“Um, Lila?” He asked before a stinging sensation erupted into burning. He yelped as he jerked forward hands grabbing at the bite.

He turned, opening his mouth to hiss out a retort when the world turned black...

  
  


**~Three years Later~**

Marinette focused on her sketches as Chloe boasted about her newest shopping spree. The whole class was in rapt attention as they waited for class to begin. Suddenly, Chloe turned to the shy pigtailed girl and smirked.

“Sabrina, bring me her notebook. Let’s see what is so captivating to her that she ignores a Queen.” Chloe ordered. Sabrina rushes forward as Marinette panicked, ripping the page from its book,

crumbling it and tossing it from the window. 

“Must not have been too important then. Pay attention next time Dupain-Cheng.” The mayor’s daughter instructed. Marinette nodded as she put away her sketchbook and focused on the cold desktop instead. Just one more year and she would be off to university. No more school girl drama, no Chloe. 

So far she had managed to remain under the radar. The few friends she had managed had either moved or changed friends throughout the course of their school year leaving Marinette to sit alone this year. 

“The first week finished after today.” Nathaniel beamed as he took the seat beside Marc. They sat at the desk in front of her, the last desk before hers in the back. A place the teacher ignored. Knowing class would start soon, she quickly, buried her nose in the book she had for English. 

*********

Adrien adjusted his hood and sunglasses as Felix meowed at his feet, dropping a crumbled paper at his feet. 

“What now?” He asked bending to unravel the paper. 

“Dear diary, father is getting worse and mother isn’t dealing well either. My last friend left this morning before school, she went south. All that is left is me and graduation. Perhaps a friend will show up or...” Adrien stopped reading as he looked at the cat at his feet. “She must have been interrupted.” He mused before pocketing the note and heading past the school. 

“Do you think we should pay father a visit?” Adrien asked as he avoided the sunlight above. The black cat meowed again as the two turned past the bakery that had shut down a year ago. 


	2. What's broken isn't fixed

Adrien found no joy inside his childhood home. The echoing of his feet against the tiled floor made it seem empty. The frigid atmosphere burning him as he waited to be seen by his own flesh and blood. 

“Would he have preferred you?” Adrien whispered to the black cat that rested on his lap. A long tail swished across his chin before a small tongue kissed at his exposed hand. 

”Mr. Agreste will see you now.” Nathalie announced as she emerged from the closed door. He hated how he was now treated as if a mere employee instead of a son. A portrait of his mother hung above his father’s desk. Her beauty the only color in the room. 

“Why are you here?” Gabriel demanded, the exhaustion in his voice unhidden. Adrien swallowed as he shook his head lightly. He could hear every slow beat of his father’s cold heart, head the sound of his blood in those small veins.

“Have you broken the curse? Killed the ones responsible for her death?” His father continued his anger building. 

“Or do you and your brother prefer your curse?” He growled making both cat and Agreste heir growl. 

“We don’t have any leads. Felix and I are at our limits. You won’t let us come home, and I’m starving father.” Adrien whispered submissively, his whole demeanor defeated. Gabriel eyes the two before standing and walking to the portrait of his wife. 

“I lost everything that day, everyone I loved. You became a monster, Felix became an animal, and your mother was taken from us all.” He whispered. Adrien looked down as he listened to his father’s words. 

“Leave, and do not return until you and Felix have regained humanity,” Gabriel instructed making the youngest heir nod his head, grabbing his cat and leaving the home through the back door. 

The day was still young, and the evening weather was becoming cloudy as he placed Felix at his feet. 

“Go find us a clue Felix,” he whispered to the cat making it nod and rush away from his brother. If anyone could find them a clue, it would be Felix. The cat could sniff out the trail of anything or body. 

Human of course.

Adrien hummed as he returned to the apartment he rented. It was just him and Felix, it was always just them. Abandoned by their father, hated by the world, the Agreste siblings were no longer apart of the Parisian world they grew up in. No, their world now consisted of the supernatural. Thing’s they once thought were fake or told in stories now roamed their lives as nightmares. They themselves were nightmares.

************

Marinette sat on her balcony sketching the Paris skyline. Normally she would be listening to music to drown out her father's coughs. Today though she had nothing. Her mother was out somewhere enjoying the night with another stranger. Her way of dealing with her father’s sickness was to pretend like he didn’t exist or it didn’t exist.

A soft meowing caught her attention as she looked up to the railing. A black cat with large green eyes were watching her, it’s tail wrapping around itself at its feet. Or, was it paws? 

“Hey kitty,” she whispered holding out her hand for it to sniff. 

“Are you hungry?” she asked it. Careful of her movements as she offered some of her water in a small bowl she had used earlier for cookies. The cat anxiously walked forward, it’s pink tongue lapping at the water before noticing Marinette moving to her trap door.

“Don’t go anywhere, I will be right back,” she ordered sternly before smiling and leaving for inside. Felix waited patiently as his tail flicked around. He had smelled her aura. She was a gentle soul, perfect for his brother, and he had felt his own pull to her. This girl was the key to bringing back his brother and him to humanity.


	3. Chat Noir and Felix

Adrien missed sleeping. The bags under his eyes a harsh reminder of the escape he once had from the terrors of the night being gone. Now, he was forced to face the horrors of the night. Forced to endure the long silence, the lonely shadows that followed him. 

Felix meowed as he appeared in the window. Green eyes watching as his long tail flicked back and forth, a rose in his mouth. Adrien took the flower, smelling its sweet aroma before placing it in a vase.

“It’s not every day you bring me gifts.” Adrien mused as he walked about the home. Felix followed, watching his brother.

“I’m guessing it means something other than you being nice for once?” he continued, moving to pet his brother's head only to be bit instead. Adrien chuckled before eyeing the rose and then looking out his window. The night was nice so far, and the late hour did nothing to hinder him. There was nothing wrong with a walk about the rooftops. 

“Come on then, show me why you brought me a rose,” Adrien said as he grabbed the black mask and followed his brother out of the house. The two chased each other across the roofs, Adrien’s laughter echoing through the night as he flipped and rolled across Paris’s skyline. He paused once Felix stopped atop the Note Dame. 

The cat's eyes were focused on the balcony of a closed bakery. The roof was covered in the roses that matched the exact one he now had in his kitchen. The girl that sat on the balcony moved, her hair blending in with the color of night. Behind her, another woman with a shorter head of midnight hair was arguing with her. Adrien frowned as he listened in.

“I told you, mom, he doesn’t remember. Still, you're vows said in sickness and health right?” Marinette hissed as she glared at her mother’s attire. The Chinese woman was dressed in a more slutty version of the traditional dresses of the old country she had only visited a few times before.

“As you said, he doesn’t remember,” Sabine said, she glared at her daughter before turning back to descend into the house.

“You should be happy for me. I’m still able to get what your father can no longer supply.” Sabine smiled. Marinette bit back the retort she craved to utter as her mother left her alone in the darkness. 

Her tears fell freely down her face as she returned to her seat. The twinkling of stars was faint due to the many lights of the town, but the few she could see were bright. She picked up a rose from the pile she had been working on earlier. Hissing, when she pricked her finger on a thorn, a drop of blood bubbling at the new cut. 

“The princess is injured,” a voice whispered making her jump and look over at the blond now beside her. He stepped closer, taking her hand in his before pressing her finger to his lips, the blood disappearing between light pale lips. She blushed as he kissed the blood from her finger. 

“I’m Chat Noir, and may I have the purrleasure of my lady’s name?” he asked. Marinette smiled before using her finger to push him away by his nose as a small meowing sound drew her attention. 

“Ah, mon Chaton,” she greeted, lifting the cat in her hands and nuzzling it against her face. Adrien released a growl of jealousy at his brother. He watched them for a moment as they interacted. Her blood smelled sweet, and it tasted heavenly. He hummed once he realized the hunger from before was now gone just from a drop of her blood to his lips.

“Marinette,” came her voice, breaking the thoughts that had held him captive. Adrien looked at her as she smiled, Felix nestled in her arms purring.

“Is this you're cat?” she continued, her fingers lightly stroking Felix behind the ears. Adrien watched the interaction before nodding his head.

“Your name’s should be switched. He should be Chat Noir.” she mused. 

“He is Felix,” Adrien replied taking a seat on the railing. Marinette eyed the cat before shaking her head. Retaking her seat, she placed the cat on her lap before looking between the two. She noted the lith form of Chat Noir, how pale he looked.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly before a scream interrupted their conversation. Marinette shot up, her eyes wide as she disappeared into her room. Chat Noir followed her, Felix hot on her heels. Marinette frowned as she threw open the door to her room and entered a bedroom at the corner of her stairs.

Adrien paused against the wall as he watched Felix enter behind the girl. He waited in silence as the screaming continue. 

“Papa, please it’s okay. I’m here, I’m Marinette your daughter,” she told him gently, her fingers running through his hair. Adrien watched her curiously. Her gentle actions reminding him of the mother he had lost. Once the man had calmed down again, she returned to his side, closing the door to the room and nodding her head to her own room. 

“He has Alzheimer's, and stage four cancer of the brain. He doesn’t remember anything.” Marinette whispered, her voice filled with sadness. Adrien reached forward before changing his mind and retracting his hand. 

“I’m sorry, how long does he have?” he asked quietly. Marinette shook her head unsure of her father’s future. Adrien followed Marinette to her bed before taking a seat on a chaise lounge. 

“Do you have anyone to talk to, to help?” Adrien asked quietly. Marinette laughed humorlessly. It was her own fault that no one was left to aid her. 

“Not really,” she admitted petting Felix again. Adrien watched her, seeing the way she was closing herself off at the conversation. He didn’t dare ask more as they sat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always see Sabine and Tom as the good guys. But for this I wanted to give at least Sabine a darker story. 
> 
> I plan to explain their character in the next chapter so don’t worry if they seem super out of character.


	4. The story of Tom

She was thirteen when signs of her father's memory loss became noticeable. At first it was leaving the ovens on or the door unlocked. Then the occasional phone in the fridge. Simple things that had not set alarm bells off but instead had earned jokes and teases from the wife and child. 

When it became more serious, she had been fifteen. Her father had been making a delivery and called the house not knowing where he was or where he was going. He had only been down the road. Her mother had taken him to the hospital for a check up. Brain cancer and Alzheimer’s. He wasn’t expected to last but a few years.

Her mother had tried to be supportive. She had stayed until her father forgot her. To Tom Dupain, the woman taking care of him turned from loving wife to a stranger before him. 

Sabine had tried, but the stress of running a business, taking care of a sick husband, and a teenager daughter got to her. Sabine Cheng, found her freedom in the arms of strangers. 

Marinette was eighteen when it became her job to care for her father. He didn’t remember her name, didn’t know she was his daughter. 

She enjoyed his stories of the past, before her. Stories of how he and her mother met, a woman he didn’t remember now. Stories of her, told as if she were gone. To him, she was. Marinette cried herself to sleep at night. She was silent at school. No friends, no family. She had cut herself from everything. With no one around, she couldn’t be hurt right?

Loneliness hurt,

In her wild attempt to lock herself away from pain and sadness. To keep emotions at bay, she had only made it closer. Her solidarity made it impossible to share it with others. It consumed her as much as the cancer consumed her father. 

The once strong man she knew was now thin and frail, brown locks of hair were gone leaving a bald head. Strong arms that held her, now could barely move without help. 

Once a man she could barely move with her whole body, fell at the lightest touch of her finger. 

“I barely give him a year. Mom doesn’t seem to care and right now we barely have money for the hospital fee, let alone a funeral. I’m lost. We need money, but no one will hire a school kid.” Marinette cried into Felix’s fur as Adrien held her. She sunk into the warmth. How long had it been since she felt this? How long since she was held like this?

She hugged him back, pretending to not notice the tears that now joined hers from his own eyes. They cried together in the small room. Alone with no one to yell at them or shoo them away. 

Adrien buried his face in her neck, hearing her heartbeat, smelling the sweet blood beneath her skin as it supplied her body. She was human, she was perfect. 

“Marinette,” Sabine’s voice called, her footsteps getting closer as the two quickly separated. Marinette’s eyes grew determined as she hid Adrien under her bed before drying her eyes as her mother entered the room. 

“I heard Tom screaming.” She said, her hair damp from the shower she had just taken. 

“He had a bad dream. The medicine is hurting him.” Marinette explained. Sabine sighed as she rubbed her eyes tired. 

“He needs to go to the hospital.” Marinette growled. 

“We have no money.” Sabine snapped back. 

“Maybe if you didn’t gamble it all or spend it on those men you sleep with.” Marinette hissed before a slap rang out through the room. Adrien growled his eyes glowing as Felix growled from the bed. 

“I’ve done all I can Marinette. You do not understand what it feels like to watch the man you love forget you day after day. You don’t understand the needs of a woman yet and the frustration of not having them met.” Sabine continued. Marinette was silent as she listened to her mother rant. 

“I may have found a man who can help us. I just need a little more time with him.” She finally said, anger drained from her. 

“So which sugar daddy is willing to pay for papa?” Marinette asked. She was still angry, still hurting. 

“Yours,” Sabine replied making her daughter pause.

“Mine?” She questioned.

“I’m not like you mom. I don’t sleep around for money.” Marinette declared. 

“We have no choice now Marinette. Theo is a nice man if you give him the chance. An artist.” Sabine smiled as if she had the perfect set up. 

“You can return to your hobby or creating fashion, and Tom will be taken care of in a hospital by professionals instead of us.” Her mother beamed. Marinette was frozen by her mother’s words.

“You would just give Papa to strangers!” The daughter cried outraged. Sabine shook her head and moved to the door. 

“Theo will pick you up in the morning. Treat him right and he will treat you well.” Her mother explained before leaving her daughter alone with the bombshell of information just dropped. Adrien emerged from the bed, worried as he placed a hand to her quivering form. She quickly turned and fell into his open arms crying. He held her in silence as she finally let her emotions go.


	5. Carried by the wind

Adrien stayed with her even after she fell asleep, only slipping away to his own home once golden rays began to penetrate the satin ink of night. Felix had remained by her side though. Adrien bowed his head as he hid from the morning light. The blinding rays too much for him so early. 

He made his way to the darkness of his room as he sat down. Thoughts of his night repeated in his head. The meeting with Marinette, hearing her story, then learning that she was to live with a total stranger. Love a total stranger. 

He growled possessively as his nails raked against the sheets. She was his human. 

He shook his head again. Why was he even drawn to her? Why was Felix? Had his brother made a mistake? Had he given up on finding Lila? Too many thoughts went through his head as he took a seat at his desk. 

Instead he focused on the memory of her scent. They warm feeling of home he had beside her. She was like a flame and he a moth. 

So long he had felt the biting sting of cold against his skin, his body trembling from it with pain. But she made it go away. He longed for her now. 

Longed for her blood that made the hunger yield. Her warmth that made the cold flee. Her bell like voice that made him hear angels for the first time in years. 

Adrien Agreste had fallen for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

***********

Marinette woke to the usual calls of her father. Moving from her bed she made her way to his room. Cat eyes followed her on quiet steps but she ignored him. 

As she carefully tended to the ailing man, she remembered the conversation with her mother. How this morning may be the last she saw of her father. 

She did her best to keep the tears at bay. He didn’t need to see her cry. He wouldn’t understand. 

“Mary, can you get me tea?” Tom asked, “my wife used to make the best tea. My daughter and I would drink and play games all weekend surrounded by its smell.” He mused as Marinette nodded, listening to the story. She remembered those days. Her youth. 

“You are leaving today Papa.” She announced, trying to keep the heavy heartbreak from her voice.

“Leaving?” He repeated confused. Marinette nodded her head unable to speak. Tom nodded as he returned to his food. 

“Where will you go?” He asked suddenly. Marinette paused her cleaning, did she tell him? He wouldn’t remember later right? 

“You and your mother live here.” He said it with such resolve it took her by surprise. Her smile was warm as she hugged her father. 

“Yes, yes we do.” Marinette replied to him. Once finished, she set him up in the living room before returning to her room to get ready for the day. 

Felix was bathing in the sun near her trap door as she located a nice shirt and pants combo. 

Her memories of last night with Chat made her smile. It had been so long since she had spoken to someone. So long since she had let anyone into her small bubble. It had been nice to have that connection again. 

Was it selfish? Selfish to crave such companionship since it was she who had abandoned it? He had appeared from the shadows, she knew nothing of him, yet she felt drawn to him. 

“There you are.” Sabine sighed as she entered the room. Her hair was in a bun and her curves were barely concealed by the traditional Chinese dress. 

“Theo will be here soon with the medical service for Tom,” she continued. Tom, no longer did she call him her husband. She had forgotten when that transition happened. 

“Remember, Theo has agreed to do this for us so you just make him happy and keep him happy.” Sabine ordered. Marinette glared as she was forced into a seat as her mother fixed her hair. 

“I’m not a whore for you to sell out. I am, was, your daughter.” Marinette hissed as Sabine pulled her hair tight. 

“You are eighteen, you have to do your part now to help this family.” came Sabine’s tired reply. Marinette closed her eyes. 

“Are we still a family?” Marinette asked quietly making her mother pause. 

“Ever since papa got sick, ever since he forgot us. Have we been a family?” She continued. Sabine pulled away and walked to the window where Felix sat watching. 

A low growl escaped the cat as his black ebony fur stood on end. 

“We share blood, that is what makes us family. We share pain, hardship, loneliness.” Her mother explained as she watched the car park before the old bakery entrance. 

“We share a fate.” Sabine finished as she turned to smile at her daughter. 

“Say goodbye dear. Theo is here.” Sabine kisses her daughter’s cheek before leaving to greet her own lover. Marinette walked over to calm the cat before glaring at Theo from the window. 

Shared fate?

She wanted nothing of her mother’s future. She wanted nothing of the man who would essentially be her owner. Did she have no say in her future, in her life? Had she fallen silent to even her own parents?

“What do I do Felix?” She whispered sadly, petting the cat as he purred under her fingers.


	6. The meows of a cat

Marinette fixes her few belongings into the spare room Theo had given her. There was no balcony, but the window she had faced the Louvre. It was something at least. 

“There is a small garden ledge I can put some catnip bushes here for you, or maybe something softer?” She pondered as she opened the window. The natural air penetrated the musty odor of the room from before her appearance. She was setting her rose plants under the window sill when Theo knocked on her door. 

“May I enter?” He asked entering the small room. Marinette said nothing, closing herself off. She was used to much bigger surroundings. She was used to being disappointed. 

Theo cupped her face as he admired her. His brown eyes undressing her young body leaving Marinette feeling dirty. Was this how her life was to go now? Become like her mother just to keep her father with doctors who could help?

“Your mother didn’t lie. You really are a rose amongst thorns.” He mused, the pad of his thumb rubbing across her lips. Marinette forced a smile as she met his eyes. She had to make him happy, keep him happy. For her father.

“I’m glad I please you.” Marinette said quietly, trying to keep the disgust from her face and voice. Felix sat on the bed with quiet growls. 

“You please me greatly, a beautiful muse for my art.” He replied softly. Marinette smiled again as she turned to continue unpacking. She could still feel his eyes watching her, the disgusting crawl of her skin at the predatory gaze. 

Endure, she had to endure. 

********

Felix could only watch as Marinette followed behind Theo. He had smelled something special about her. It was around her mother as well. 

It was ancient, a magic that reminded him of the Rossi’s. He knew if he stayed with her he would learn it. 

Marinette looked human, acted human. Her smell was initially human. It was the faint whiff like a retreating scent that he managed to catch that made him lead his brother to her. 

Curling on the bed, he waited. Something had to occur, something would make that faint smell become more prominent for him.

His eyes eased lazily to the window. It was still early in the day for his brother to be out. Not like the sun hurt him per say, but he wore black and covered his body just to keep the major sunburn at bay. 

His brother and him deserved freedom from this curse. Marinette was their only lead now. The thought of using her simply for the sake of gaining back their humanity placed a nasty scent to him, but if her existence could help them, so be it. 

He would protect his brother, an atonement for not being able to help their mother.

Hopping from his perch on the bed, Felix made his way from the room and toward where he could smell the humans. His human in purrticular.

“Like this?” Marinette whispered, the red towel hanging off her shoulders and barely covering the girls private areas. Felix hissed at the sight as he took a seat at her feet. 

“Move cat!” Theo demanded, tossing a paint brush at the animal. 

“Please no!” Marinette called trying to remain still and not anger the artist more. 

“Felix don’t get over here please.” She pleaded. The fear in her eyes made the cat pause. Why was she scared? What had happened while he had been upstairs? He took a seat between the two and watched. His eyes searching for any marks. 

Several hours later Theo announced he was done and left the room. Marinette slid from the stool and smiled as she kneeled beside the cat. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll fix us all dinner now.” She said moving stiffly to her clothes tossed to a small corner. He didn’t like how timid she was suddenly, or how off her smell was. 

His worried meows filled the room as he followed her. Would she tell him? If he brought his brother, would she confide in him? 

She worked in silence, her movements quick and practiced as she moved about. Even when Theo entered the kitchen, she offered only the customary greeting before returning to her silent task. 

“Your silent, that’s good. A girl who talks too much is an annoyance.” Theo mused as he slapped her butt. His eyes shamelessly roamed her body before he lifted her shirt. 

“From now on, no bra or underwear in my presence and you either wear only skirts or dresses for me.” He continued as Marinette nodded in silence. Once dinner was served they ate, Theo still giving orders as Marinette waited on him. Felix felt his ears twitch as he heard his brother land upstairs. No doubt following his scent. 

Would she be angry at Adrien’s presence? He doubted that. Right now she seemed more occupied with the artist in front of her. Slipping away, he escaped upstairs and entered the bedroom.


	7. The demon became her angel

Adrien took a seat on the bed as Felix sat on the table. A silent conversation of eye movements followed. They heard the conversations of the other occupants.

“Why did you bring me to her?” Adrien finally whispered earning Felix glare. The cat never did anything without purpose. 

The cat moved to the window, making a show of sniffing the flowers that sat there. 

Adrien and him shared a connection, one only twins had. If one was given permission they both were. It was that simple. If one knew something, the other knew as well. If the hindrance of magic had not severed this bond they shared. 

Adrien moved from the bed to the door, his green eyes watching the growing shadows of evening creep around the house. 

“Is it because of her feelings?” He asked softly. He had felt that gnawing ache about her. The loneliness and solitude she felt. Footsteps disturbed the conversation. Adrien his in the shadows as his brother waited for Marinette to appear. 

The bruise under her left eye and the swollen lips gave him all the information he needed as he curled around her ankles. 

“A princess should never be touched.” A warm voice whispered before strong arms wrapped around her, holding her softly like glass. 

“Chat,” he didn’t scare her, instead, his presence was almost mythical. Whenever she needed him, he was there. A friend. 

“My personal angel.” She smiled leaning into his touch. Adrien chuckled at the name. 

“I’m more a demon.” He replied earning a gentle shake of the head from the pigtailed girl. 

“To my enemies perhaps, but you are an angel to me.” She told him. Adrien smiled as he carefully turned her face, tracing the now tender skin with the pad of his finger. 

“He is your enemy?” He asked, ready to protect his lady. This powerful urge, this need, seemed to wash over him as she turned in his arms. 

“I need him,” was all she said, her voice quiet and shy. He could see it in her eyes, she had felt the pull just as he had. Niether paid heed when Felix meowed. This demon had become her angel.

******  
Lila Rossi yawned as she lounged across the long couch. Her green eyes were closed as she listened to the newest song on the radio. 

“They keep searching for you.” Chloe said entering the room. Sabrina was at her heels as she crossed her arms. 

“I know,” the fox mused. 

“Felix and Adrien didn’t deserve this curse.” Sabrina whispered quietly. Lila looked over with a bored expression before laughing. 

“It doesn’t matter, I was given the order. Besides, I deserve the Agreste boys in my little army.” Lila smiled. Both Chloe and Sabrina exchanged looks of worry as their boss stood from her seat. 

“I deserve the best, daddy promised me the best.” Lila hissed in agitation. She paced the room in a huff before stopping beside a wall of old books. 

“Has he visited Sabine yet?” Lila asked turning to Sabrina. 

“N-no, their relationship is very rocky at best.” The Bi spectacle girl quietly replied. 

“And Marinette is with Theo. If he shows up with her, we will know immediately.” Chloe boasted. 

“Good, we need to find him before Gabriel.” Lila instructed making the two bow and leave the room. The vampiress returned to her long wall of books before grabbing a thick leather book her father hand stolen from Gabriel's home. 

“A magic more ancient than even my own. Miraculous magic. It will be mine.” Lila beamed, a manic look overtaking her calm form. She already possessed four of the nineteen jewels.


	8. The old man and the box

Marinette entered school the next day with her head bowed. She had left a note for Theo explaining how she was going to see her father after school. She just needed to go unnoticed for the next six hours and she could hit the train for uptown. 

“Lost Dupian-Cheng?” Chloe laughed from her seat as Marinette entered the room. Marinette didn’t reply as she took her seat at the back of the classroom.

Chloe continued to talk as Marinette ignored the room. She was lost in thought. What was Chat Noir doing right now? Was he even real? Or had she made him up? 

Marinette subtly looked around the room of people she once called friends. Did they care, would they care?

Would they think she was just asking for attention? Even she would doubt someone if they told her story. 

Classes passed as usual, Chloe and Sabrina leading the parade of insults at her. Marinette ignored everyone as she made her way to the train station. Grabbing her ticket, she claimed her seat, focusing on the window. She breathed easy once she was at her father’s side at the hospital. 

“Good evening miss Dupain-Cheng.” An elderly voice spoke. He was quiet, a small man with a loud fashion sense.

“Who?” She asked only for the man to chuckle at her. 

“Rest assured Marinette, I am the doctor in charge of your father.” The man replied. 

“I am Dr. Fu, Master Fu as my students call me.” Fu mused. Marinette giggled softly as the man eyed the charts at the foot of her father’s bed. 

“I am afraid I can not do much but let him be comfortable.” He explained. 

“That’s all we can hope for. He’s a good man who hates to be alone.” She smiled, pushing back her father’s hair. Fu watched as Marinette spoke with her father. Telling the man about her day knowing he would forget later. 

Fu smiled, leaving the quiet room and making his way to his office. 

“Wayzz,” he softly called as a small glowing orb appeared before him. 

“She is ready, I believe it is time Tikki made her appearance and remind Plagg to leave the cat alone and introduce himself to his brother.” Fu ordered. The green dot zipped away as Fu eyes the small box beside his bed. A war was coming, and he doubted he would live to see its end...

*********

Felix yawned as he listened to his brothers complaining. It was always the same, though this time Marinette had joined his jumble of words. 

“I shouldn’t even be with her Fe. I’m a vampire, I’m evil, I’m soulless.” He ranted, “I killed our mother!” Adrien wailed as he fell to his knees. 

“Actually, I did.” Felix spoke making Adrien freeze and look over to his brother in surprise. 

“How? Did you just talk?” Adrien asked.

“That would be thanks to me.” A floating black orb announced. 

“Who are you?” Adrien asked poking the orb. 

“I am a kwami, they call me Plagg,Kwami of destruction.” The ball introduced. Felix moved to his brother's side. 

“I can give you powers, and possess anything I wish.” Plagg informed. 

“Wait, you can give me powers?” Adrien asked as Felix walked back over to the orb and meowed. In a green flash, the orb was gone. 

“Well, now I know the smell that drew me in.” Felix commented as he walked to the window. 

“Smell?” Adrien asked. Felix nodded as he prepared to leave. 

“Where are you going? Maybe this Plagg can help us find and kill Lila.” Adrien said. 

“No, he will only lead us to Marinette, which we already have done.” Felix explained before leaving knowing his brother would follow.


	9. Princess, his angel

Marinette locked herself in her room, the box held two jewels. A silver ring, and a parinor earrings. The glowing red ball that now possessed her cell phone, was trying to explain things. 

“I am the kwami of creation. The ring belongs to the kwami of destruction.” Tikki said as Marinette sat on the bed. 

“But you can't be real. Magic isn’t real.” She whispered. 

“I assure you, it is.” A new voice replied as Felix appeared in the window, Adrien behind him. 

“Princess,” Chat said as he raced to her side. The distract look she had moments before eased to a soft smile in his arms. 

“Tikki,” Felix greeted as he sat beside the phone. 

“A cat, befitting.” The kwami mused. Adrien cleared his throat as Felix grabbed the ring and brought it to his lap. 

“Put the ring on,and you will have you the power of destruction.” Plagg explained. Adrien looked at the silver band without touching it. He had enough bad luck, he didn’t want to destroy anything. Marinette smiled as she gently took the ring from his lap and placed it on his finger. 

“I have creation, and he has destruction?” She clarified. 

“Yes,” Tikki beamed as Marinette put on the earrings. Tikki eyes Plagg through the screen. The ladybug like creature flew in a small circle on the screen. 

“You can create anything.” Tikki said, “and if you wish to revert something, just say miraculous ladybug and it will all fix.” The kwami said. Plagg eyed Adrien before flicking his tail.

“I know the truth kid, I understand the reluctance. But destruction is needed to help creation.” He told the blond, waiting for the kid to reply. Marinette was quiet, her small hand on his shoulder. She had opened her mouth to speak, when the doorknob jiggled. All eyes turned to the door as Marinette shoved Adrien to the floor motioning for him to hide. 

“Marinette, we do not lock door here.” Theo said as he unlocked the door with his key. 

“I was just changing clothes,” Marinette replied quietly, her head down in submission. Adrien and Felix growled from their spot hidden in the closet by the window. 

Theo stepped closer to Marinette, cupping the side of her face in his hand. She looked up as the pad of his thumb rubbed against her lips. She saw the lust he had and it sent shivers through her. 

“Please,” she begged.

“Please what?” Theo whispered, his lips now inches from her own. 

“Don’t,” she answered just as quietly. The slap rang through the room, the thud of her body hitting the floor seemed to deafen Adrien’s ears. 

He heard her heart race in fear, smelt the blood pooling around the coming bruise. His hand balled into a fist as Theo stalked closer to her. Adrien wanted him dead, wanted his blood. How dare he try to dirty his princess? The ring burned on his finger. 

Theo pulled Marinette onto the bed, tears falling down her face. She was not her mother, she didn’t have sex for money. She loved her father, but she couldn’t do this. She didn’t love him. 

“Mine,” Theo growled moving to lift her shirt away, only for darkness to suddenly engulf the room. 

“My lady does not belong to you.” A hiss rang out. Marinette cried as she felt Theo’s cold hands on her body. 

“With your permission my lady, allow your knight to rid you of this foul creature.” Chat called out softly. She felt Felix at her head as she tried to speak, finally she saw the green of his eyes watching her, waiting just behind her frozen assailant. 

“Kill him,” she whimpered closing her eyes. Adrien concentrates before negative energy circles around his hand. He reached forward, smiling as flesh turned to dust and dust to nothing. His princess was safe, if her safety meant his killing. He would do that for her. His soul was already tainted, she was the pure white angel. 

“Princess,” he smiled offering his hand to her...


	10. The ugly truth

Marinette let Chat carry her to his apartment as Felix was hugged tightly in her arms. The image of Chat killing Theo played out in her mind. She hated that she had even given the order to her dark knight. Chat Noir didn’t deserve such dark deeds on his conscious. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, unsure if he could even hear her over the harsh whipping of the wind. Chat Noir held her closer to his chest. She expected to hear his rapid heartbeat, but instead she heard nothing. In her distracted haze, she summed it up to the wind blocking her hearing. 

“You can have this room,” Adrien said quietly once they entered his apartment. The room she had been offered was big, a master bedroom, that faced the Eiffel Tower and arc de triomphe. 

“It’s a beautiful view,” Marinette gasped as she looked through the double windows. The room itself had only a queen size bed nestled in the corner. Given time, she could have the room just right. 

“I’m glad my lady approves.” Chat smiled as Felix sat on the bed.

“Purrhaps now is a good time to tell her you're real name?” Felix asked, his tone demanding and leaving no room for discussion. 

“Is Chat Noir not you're real name?” She asked confused. There was no point in lying. 

“No, it’s not. My real name is Adrien Agreste.” He replied, removing his mask and lowering his hood. Marinette gasped softly, frozen in her spot by the window. 

“I’m sorry we lied, but my brother found you and you needed a friend.” Adrien’s words were frantic and confused as he tried to explain himself. It was Felix who came to his rescue. 

“We were cursed, I was turned into a cat and my brother a vampire. Since then, we have been searching for a power to regain our humanity, and take revenge on the ones responsible for putting us in this situation.” The cat explained. Marinette sank to the floor, her mind racing. 

None of this was a dream? She had just witnessed a murder, she was now living with two brothers thought to be dead by the public. A small manic laugh escaped her lips. 

“M-Marinette?” Adrien asked, his voice soft and filled with concern. 

“Princess?” He called again, closer this time as he kneeled by her side. She jerked away as if burned. 

“N-no, you don’t call me that. I barely know you. Either of you.” She was standing now, shaking with anger as everything finally built up. 

Stress, anger, her assault, her abuse, her murder. Magic, the supernatural.

“Leave,” she quietly ordered, her eyes focused on the creme colored floor. She could hear the brothers leaving the room. Slow reluctant steps as they whispered their good nights. 

Marinette moved to the bed, laying down and pressing her face into the pillow as tears burned her eyes. 

“They mean well, and you cannot deny the attraction you felt for him.” Tikki called from the phone. Marinette ignored her, instead choosing to turn off the device. The red ball emerged from the phone and blinked dully. 

“You and him were chosen together by the master. You two are destined by fate to be together.” Tikki informed. “It is like what you humans call, the red string of fate.” The kwami finished. Marinette looked over with sad tear-stained eyes. 

“I’m tired of fate Tikki,” she whispered, turning to ignore the kwami. Tikki wilted before silently making a nest on the other pillows. 

***************

Adrien hated himself as he paced the living room. He would claim the couch as his bed. 

“She needed to know, no good can come of lies.” Felix told his brother. 

“Nothing good came of the truth either.” Adrien hissed. Felix sighed as he shook his head. 

“She is under stress,” the cat growled.

“And we aren’t?” Adrien asked. “She could be what we need to find Lila, to regain our humanity. She could help us reunite our family and bring back mother.” Adrien whispered as he fell defeated onto the couch. His brother moved to purr at his side. 

“No amount of magic can bring back the dead.” His brother announced. “Have you thought that perhaps this is a fool's errand, that perhaps it’s impossible to go back?” Felix asked him. Adrien shook his head, fist clenched on his lap.

“It can’t be, there has to be a way. Magic can grant any wish, can do anything. Father said Lila could fix things.” He reminded.

“Father says a lot of things. Father doesn’t always know best little brother.” Felix said. Adrien closed his eyes as he tried to think of his brother’s words logically. But he had believed his father, trusted the only family they had left. 

Magic had cursed them, it had to save them too.

“He isn’t lying Felix, he can’t.” Adrien begged as Felix allowed his brother to believe the lie...


	11. A new student

Marinette flinched as her phone buzzed in her pocket. Ignoring It, she focused on the front of the class instead. Everyone seemed enamoured by the stories of the newest student Lila Rossi. 

She was an exchange student from Italy, her mother a politician. Marinette really didn’t care either way, as long as she stayed away from her. 

Her phone buzzed again making Marinette sigh and look at the text. 

‘I don’t trust her’ Tikki wrote. 

‘Too bad,’ Marinette returned before placing her phone away. It didn’t matter what the small kwami thought, she wanted no part in it. Any of it. 

Magic, supernatural. She just wanted to be normal, the world had messed with her enough. She had her father and graduation to focus on, not helping two boys find humanity!

The chair beside her scratched on the floor making Marinette look over. 

“Hey,” Lila greeted, her smile wide and deceiving. 

“Hi,” Marinette returned slowly. Maybe Tikki had been right, now that Lila was so close, she didn’t feel right at all. 

“I’m Lila, we should be friends.” The girl beamed. Marinette offered a small smile.

“Yeah, sure but I’m not sure I’m friend material.” She admitted. Best to not lie, well not disclose to much information. Lila laughed as she hugged Marinette, now that she was practically in her arms, the girl hissed in her ear.

“I smell them on you human.” Lila giggled, the sound was manic and dark. Filling Marinette with fear as she pulled away. She wanted an exit, a Chance to flee from this feeling, this girl, this thing. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, you are needed in the principal's office.” A miracle. Marinette stood and gathered her things before excusing herself from the room. Whatever she was needed for in the office was better than stuck inside that room with Lila. She hasn’t felt safe, she felt like prey. 

“I told you I didn’t trust her.” Tikki said from the phone. 

“Yeah yeah, hush now.” Marinette ordered as she opened the office doors. 

“I’m sorry Marinette, but your father passed this morning.” Damocles announced once she sat down. 

She was wrong, being trapped in that room would have been better. 

***********

Adrien jumped when the door opened. He had smelled her approach, but the knowledge of someone else living with them after being alone for so long, still made him fidgety. 

“I’ll be in my room,” was her stiff greeting before she disappeared. Adrien and Felix exchanged looks before Plagg took over Felix. 

“Leave her be for now.” The kwami ordered sternly. 

“She smells off,” Adrien ommented. Felix meowed as he walked over to the door. He sniffed around before sitting. 

“We should ask her at lunch, please prepare a meal without burning anything.” Felix ordered. Adrien glared at his brother before motioning to the still empty shelves of his kitchen.

“I don’t eat remember, so why bother learning to cook?” He asked. Felix growled before jumping on the couch. 

“You are hopeless.” He snapped before rolling a pen and dragging paper to his brother. 

“Write down what I say and I will help you cook when you get back.” Felix instructed. Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but the sounds of crying reached his ears. He was not good with girls crying. 

“Fine, But fix that.” Adrien ordered grabbing the pen...


	12. Creation

Adrien hated crowds, and as he roamed through the grocery store, he remembered this fact. His senses were overloaded as his anxiety soared. He just wanted to gather his things and leave. The chances of people recognizing him grew the more he stood around wondering what lettuce to get. He hurried down the aisles, his eyes darting about as he rounded the corner too quickly.

“Hey,” a male voice barked making Adrien jump. The man had a blue and orange combination headphone around his neck, the bass from his EDM blaring through the speakers. 

“S-sorry,” Adrien said as he held his hood tighter against his head to hide his blonde hair. 

“Sorry? Sorry? Bro, you nearly made me drop a dozen eggs. My girlfriend will kill me if we don’t pass the egg test in home economics and you nearly killed a dozen of my children!” the boy ranted. Adrien back against the cereal as he whimpered. 

“My name is Nino Lahiff, and if I fail, you are paying for my tuition!” Nino continued to rant. Adrien handed over a shaky twenty.

“Can I pay you to leave?” he asked quietly. Nino growled before marching away. Shaking his head, Adrien went to pay before hurrying home. 

“Did you get everything?” Felix asked as he groomed his paws. 

“Iceberg or Romain,” Adrien asked dropping the two lettuce at his brother's feet. Felix looked up with bored eyes before walking over to the bedroom door and pawing at the wood. 

“Dinner is in an hour,” the cat called before returning to sit on the counter. Adrien followed his brother, watching as Felix eyed the ingredients. 

**********

Marinette could hear Adrien and Felix fighting outside the door, the smell of steak drifting through the air. Did vampires even eat dinner? Did Felix just eat cat food or had she been forcing the Agreste heir to eat the stuff this whole time. 

“You can’t keep avoiding them, and you should let them know about today and why you were upset,” Tikki said from her phone, the small bug-like creature spinning around a flower. Marinette grimaced at the reminder before tossing the pillow over her face with a yell. 

“They deserve to know Marinette, right now they believe that whatever is troubling you is their fault.” the kwami continued. “It isn’t fair to them. Besides, they told you their truth, shouldn’t you admit to them yours?” the kwami asked making Marinette look over confused.

“Mine?” she asked. 

“Yes, unless, you are unaware of why the master chose you to begin with?” Tikki said surprised, “I have to speak with Plagg,” with that, the kwami flew from the phone and out the door. 

Marinette was still confused as she placed aside her pillow. She had already been to see Fu about the arrangements, surprised her mother was taking care of everything. 

The power of creation, had she used it earlier? Had her desire to get away from Lila killed her father? And if so, did she dare use it again?

“Marinette?” Adrien called, his voice timid as he opened the door. Marinette looked over, her eyes bloodshot from tears. Adrien walked over, shy in his actions. She didn’t move to avoid him as he gently swept away her abandoned tears. 

“Are you Alright?” He asked quietly. She didn’t want to reply, she didn’t feel like telling him her sinned secret. 

His green eyes seemed darker to her than before. The dark bags below his eyes more defined. 

“Are you Alright?” She couldn’t help but ask as she looked closer at him. Adrien forced a smile as he shook his head. 

“Worry not my lady, you're knight is still able to protect you.” He boasted earning Marinette’s eye roll. 

“Forget I said anything, why are you here?” She asked crossing her arms and stepping out of his reach. 

“Dinner,” he replied with a blush. Marinette nodded, walking past him as he stumbled through words. 

Dinner was in silence, Felix and his brother holding a silent argument through eye sight alone. 

“So, no one will discuss the elephant in the room?” Plagg asked as he floated above the table. Adrien glanced up, his arms crossed. 

“We should share our feelings and thoughts.” Tikki blinked. The group ignored the small red kwami. 

“So, pigtails, what happened at school today?” Plagg tried. Marinette remained silent, trying to keep her mind empty as thoughts raced to be heard. 

“Any new things occur?” Tikki asked. At this, Marinette looked up with a glare. 

“Enough, I want silence,” she ordered making the red kwami freeze as she fell silent. All eyes turned to her. To her horror, all their mouths were gone, all except Adrien’s. 

“Being your partner and the bearer of me, He is exempt from your powers.” Plagg mused. Marinette was hyperventilating as she pushed away from the table, scrambling against the floor in fear. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she muttered as tears ran down her face. Adrien crawled beside her, taking her in his arms.

“It’s fine, calm down.” He whispered.

“I took their mouths, I did it again. Creation is a curse, not a gift. I don’t want it!” Marinette screamed, ripping the earrings from her ears and tossing them away, blood trickling from the new wounds. 

Hunger speared Adrien as he leaned in. 

“I’m here princess,” he whispered hypnotically as Marinette cried in his arms...


	13. Comfort

Marinette her knees as she sat in a corner. They had used her miraculous cure and fixed everything, but her father was still dead. 

“Our power is like yin and yang, we can’t bring back the dead unless life is given,” Tikki explained. Felix was curled at her feet as Marinette absently petted him. Adrien was at the side with Plagg, his eyes focused on her. 

“If I hadn’t wanted away from Lila so badly, he would still be here,” Marinette whispered. Her voice was raspy and choked from her tears, the sound enough to make the Agreste boys flinch. Tikki flew to rest atop the girl's hair before Plagg dashed to join her, pulling the ball away to another hiding place. 

“Lila is the reason Felix and I are like this, the reason our mother is gone,” Adrien whispered. Marinette said nothing as Adrien sat beside her. 

“I didn’t have anyone to comfort me when mom passed away. Felix was suddenly a cat, I was suddenly undead, and father had announced to the world we had perished with mom. At least you have me and a now talking Felix.” Adrien continued. “I say that was purrety purrfect?” he finished in an attempt to make her smile. 

“That was awful, but at least you didn’t kill your mother.” she returned.

“You didn’t kill your father either,” Adrien said. Marinette held out her hands, fear in her eyes as she looked at them.

“I wanted to get away, I wanted an excuse to leave,” she whispered.

“He was sick and close to death already, and didn’t Fu say he was unable to help him in this stage?” Adrien asked. Marinette hugged her knees tighter as Adrien sighed. 

“I’m sorry, I suck at comforting people,” he told her, his voice sharp with anger at himself. They fell silent, their shoulders touching. Adrien could feel her tears shaking her small body as he tried to ignore the pain she felt. Marinette, on the other hand, was distraught. Her father was gone, her mother was taking care of the funeral. Would she even be able to see him again? Considering their deteriorated family life, she doubted it. 

Standing up, she nodded to Adrien and headed back to her room. 

“I’m going to my room,” she replied before leaving. Adrien watched her leave, his eyes fixed on her still slumped posture.

“She shouldn’t be alone, but she also led us to Lila,” Felix said as he looked over at his brother. Adrien nodded as he closed his eyes. 

“What should we do?” he asked Adrien, careful of what his brother would say. Adrien sighed as he walked towards the window. Lila was back in France, she had found Marinette. Did she know about her powers?

“We keep an eye out for now. We waited this long right?” Adrien asked his brother quietly. Felix meowed before rubbing his head against his brothers crossed arms.

_ ************* _

“Thank you again for taking care of this for me.” Sabine beamed as Fu nodded his head. 

“It is the least I can do. I am truly sorry for your loss.” Fu bowed gravely. Sabine smiled before taking the receipt and heading back to join her lover of the day. Fu watched her leave before shaking his head.

“Master, was it wise to give her the miraculous? Her mother is so strange.” Wayzz panicked. Fu waved a dismissive hand before returning to his desk. 

“What remains to be seen, is if they are even ready to accept the burden in which we have given them,” Fu explained. Wayzz flew over to the guardian and sighed as he rested on his shoulder.

“Master, we both knew she was emotional, why place Tikki with her?” Wayzz tried. Fu walked over to a small kitchen and smiled.

“Because she is going to retrieve all the missing jewels for me. She will fix everything.” Fu beamed. Wayzz remained silent as he watched his aging master. The way he spoke and did things were proof he had to get the remaining miraculous away from him. He had lost three and given away two. But, the question was who to give it to. 


	14. Planning

Lila and Chloe entered the hotel room just as Kagami was putting away her sword. Her amber eyes glowed behind raven bangs as she awaited her orders. 

“First, burn down the Dupain-Cheng bakery, then, cause a disturbance to flush out the guardian. With the kwami in my possession, I will never want again. I will be the queen.” Lila laughed as Chloe handed her the glass of blood she had poured for the vampire.

“Yes Volpina,” Kagami bowed before calling forth Nooroo’s power. Lila smiled as Papillion stood before her. The butterfly mistress bowed again before walking from the room.

“Is this such a great idea? Adrinkin’s doesn’t care about some bakery.” Chloe said cautiously. Lila took her seat, sipping on the goblet of blood with a smile. 

“He doesn’t, it’s the girl he cares for,” Lila replied.

“Girl?” Chloe repeated. Lila nodded, motioning for Chloe to sit beside her. 

“That Dupain-Cheng girl. I could smell the Agreste on her.” Lila explained.

“Has he bitten her?” Chloe asked making Lila shake her head.

“No, and that surprises me. I don’t think he has allowed his hunger to control him yet.” she mused. Chloe shivered at the girl's words as she hugged herself. She remembered when Lila bit her, how drawn to her she was. Trapped and unable to leave the girl's side or disobey her orders. Lila finished the blood, tossing the glass away. 

“Your father is dating Sabine right?” Lila asked.

“Yes,” Chloe replied.

“Invite them to dinner, make them bring Marinette,” Lila ordered. Chloe nodded as she raced from the room to call her father. Lila leaned back in her chair smiling at the thought of her master plan. She had felt the power inside of Sabine and her daughter. Her father’s desire for the jewles was hers, and her desire for power was growing stronger. 

Fu had hidden from her long enough. It was time she moved forward with her plans.

*************

Felix purred as Marinette carried him around the house. Her mother had called, and as expected, her father was already taken care of. The small chance to say goodbye had passed. Again she cursed her powers. It seemed more fitting for her to hold destruction than creation. Maybe Adrien would change with her? Could he change with her?

“Hello Marinette,” a green orb greeted making the girl scream and drop the cat she held. Felix hissed as a black orb zipped through the air. 

“Wayzz?” Plagg said as Felix protectively guarded Marinette.

“Master is old and forgetful, I fear more miraculous will be lost if he continues to hold the miracle box.” Wayzz whimpered. Plagg huffed as he moved to the side. Tikki appeared moments later, her eyes wide.

“Did master know of this, or are you acting on your own?” the kwami asked. Wayzz glowed bright, their conversation turning to colors as Felix And Marinette remained silent. Adrien entered the room, freezing when he noticed the three orbs. 

“So, my shower was nice.” He announced trying to ignore the anomaly in his living room. 

“A new kwami arrived.” Marinette said lifting Felix in her arms. Adrien nodded as he approached her side. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“Why what?” She asked.

“Why is it here.” Adrien clarifies. Marinette shrugged as she held the black cat closer to her chest. 

“Did you create it?” Adrien asked. 

“I am created, but not by this human. I am Wayzz, the kwami of protection, and I believe you both are not fit or ready for the power that has been given to you.” He spat making both jump back in fear. Marinette reached for her earrings, ready to give up, but Adrien stopped her. 

“Why should we listen to you? What gives you the right to deem if we are worthy or not?” He asked. Wayzz zoomed over, the green ball flashing angrily at the Agreste. 

“As I said, I am the kwami of protection, and I protect my fellow kwami. 

“Well you suck so far. Some are missing.” Adrien snapped back annoyed by the creature. Wayzz grew a bright green before Marinette stepped in.

“Why were we chosen then? Who has the other jewels and why?” She asked timidly. Wayzz never took his eyes from Adrien as he spoke. 

“Lila Rossi,”


	15. Papillon

Adrien sat outside of Marinette’s door protectively. Wayzz was gone, but knowing that Lila had been so close to her had him on edge. Marinette didn’t know all about her, it made sense. She was suddenly given magic, learned about the supernatural, and her father died. 

He remembered how that felt. He and his brother were forced to do the same. He closed his eyes, sleep never came to him anymore, but he missed the actions. He lifted his head hearing movement. Marinette was awake suddenly. 

“You are here?” she whispered opening the door. Adrien nodded afraid to speak. She moved past him, holding her arm lightly as she went to the kitchen. Adrien raised an eyebrow following after her. He could smell the odd metallic scent now that she had walked passed him. 

“What happened?” he asked eyeing her arm. Marinette shook her head as she tried to wash her hands. The blood smell drifted at him making him freeze in place. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered seeing how her situation affected him. Adrien shook his head as he approached her. Taking her arm in his hand, his eyes met hers. 

“May I try something?” He asked her quietly. Marinette nodded her head as he licked his lips. 

“Don’t freak out please, I’ve only done this once before.” He told her before licking the blood from her arm. Marinette watched as her wound closed as his tongue lapped at her skin. Adrien pulled away, both of them looking at the now woundless arm.

“Amazing,” she whispered examining where the wound had been. 

“You aren’t scared?” Adrien asked. Marinette laughed quietly as she sat on the couch. 

“Of course I am, but what can it change?” She shrugged. 

“I found out I have the power to create, am friends with a talking cat and a vampire. I have to believe everything. Besides, you are my partner right?” She smiled looking up at him. Adrien beamed as he nodded his head. 

“Of course, no matter what Wayzz says, our kwami believe in us.” Adrien smiled. Marinette nodded her head before the sound of sirens filled the air. 

“Something happened.” Adrien stated. Marinette nodded her head as she moved to the window. 

“There’s a fire downtown.” Her voice quivered in slight fear. Adrien approached her side and drew a sharp breath. 

“Isn’t that near the bakery?” He asked her. Marinette nodded before racing from the apartment. Adrien followed after her, reaching for her hand before taking them to the roofs. 

“It’s faster this way.” He said leaping them across rooftops. Marinette held onto him, praying the bakery was untouched by the flames. 

Had Lila done this, or had her mother sunk so low as to seek the insurance money from the bakery?

“Mari,” Adrien called, his voice level and calm as a woman in purple stood before them. 

“I am Papillon, hand over your jewels.” She demanded, the flames of a burning city made her appearance shine. Adrien narrowed his eyes as he held a protective arm out to shield Marinette. 

“You still don’t know the full power of the kwami.” Papillon mused, “easy targets.” 

Marinette yelped as she clung to Adrien. Papillon yelped as she was forced back as of being hindered by a wall. 

“Good job,” Adrien smiled as he grabbed her and leaned away. 

“I did that?” Marinette asked surprised. 

“Well, now we know another holder of the miraculous.” He sighed. Marinette glared at him, blue eyes flashing dangerously at him. 

“They just tried to kill us.” She hissed. Adrien shrugged before smiling at her. 

“I wouldn’t let them hurt you my lady.” He whispered making Marinette blush before noticing Papillon in the horizon. 

“How do we avoid her?” She asked. Adrien looked around before tapping her ears.

“Why don’t you create a distraction princess?” He suggested with a smile.


	16. The plan

Marinette was panicking as Adrien began tapping parts of the roof.

“You need to calm down Marinette, the power of creation is under your control, if you think of something bad, something bad will happen,” Tikki explained as Plagg controlled Adrien’s movements.

“But what if something does happen like before? What if I hurt Adrien?” Marinette whimpered.

“You won’t, trust me.” the kwami smiled as she watched her holder. Marinette took a deep breath, Papillon coming closer as Adrien began calling her name. She couldn’t panic, she had to concentrate, but could she?

“It’s okay princess, you can do it,” Adrien called, making Marinette smile at his vote of confidence. Tikki told her to close her eyes, trying to picture something that could stop their enemy. 

She heard Adrien call his cataclysm before feeling something fall onto her lap. Opening her eyes, she noticed the blanket and blinked.

“What do I do with this?” she whispered looking around. Adrien flexed his fingers, ready for whatever plan Marinette came up with. 

Her blue eyes widened as she spotted the roof near the edge. Papillon would take that path, she just knew it. 

“Adrien, destroy that piece of roof,” she ordered as she stood and grabbed the blanket. Adrien quickly obeyed as part of the roof collapsed. Marinette quickly hid the hole with the blanket as she stood on the opposite side. 

“Here she comes.” Marinette whispers as Adrien stood by her side. His presence was calming as she held her ground. 

“Can you get her jewel.” Marinette asked.

“Of course my lady.” Adrien smiled as he waited.

“You can’t run from me, just hand over your jewels.” Papillon ordered holding out her hand as she moved closer. Marinette and Adrien instinctively moved a step back as Papillon stepped over the trap. In a flash, Adrien was going forward, his hand charged with negative energy. Marinette watched with bated breath as she waited for Adrien to return. 

“Finally, I got you away from Adrien.” A lady dressed in black and gold latex smirked. Marinette turned only to gasp as a thin sword pierced her stomach. 

“Are you even worth his time?” She hissed removing her blade and disappeared. Marinette fell to her knees, gasping as blood choked at her throat. She wanted Adrien, she wanted to be held. She was alone, she was scared. 

She wanted help...

********

Sabine giggled as she leaned against the mayor. 

“So my daughter sent me a text, she wants us to all go to dinner tomorrow.” He beamed. 

“That sounds fun, I’m sure Marinette would love that.” Sabine smiled.

“Have you seen her since the funeral?” The mayor asked curiously. Sabine’s happy demeanor turned sad as she eyed the food in front of her. 

“Not really. Our relationship has faltered a lot since her father got sick.” Sabine replied. The mayor nodded before sipping his wine. 

“I remember when Audrey left us, Chloe became the girl she is now because of that.” He sighed. Sabine nodded as she ate her food. Marinette was her daughter, she did want a relationship with her.


	17. Life

“Marinette!” Adrien screamed as he returned with both the butterfly jewel and the girl behind it. 

“Quick, do something!” Tikki begged. Her chosen was dying, the hole bleeding out. Adrien crawled to her side, the smell of her blood filling his senses as he forgot the other target. 

“Marinette, please!” Adrien begged. Her body sagged in his arms as he tried to hear a heartbeat. She was so fragile, so light. 

“Bite her,” Papillon hissed. “It’s the only way to save her.” 

“And how do you know that?” Adrien snarled. The girl sighed as she sat on the roof, her knees drawn to her chest. 

“My names Kagami, Lila sent me to draw you out and take your jewels.” She explained. Adrien gently brushed away Marinette’s bangs. 

“She isn’t breathing, I failed, she’s gone.” He whispered. 

“Lila bit Chloe, she saved her. You can do the same.” Kagami said. “There isn’t much time left to do so.” 

Adrien shivered as he touched his forehead to Marinette’s. She was fading fast, he was losing her. He was going to be alone again. 

“Adrien Agreste, you have to bite her,” Kagami ordered. Adrien glared at her, his hand resting on Marinette’s blood-covered shirt. Kagami walked forward and crossed her arms. 

“Act now Agreste, before she is gone forever,” Kagami instructed. Adrien closed his eyes with a grimace before exposing Marinette’s neck. 

“You can do it.” Kagami said placing a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down, kissing the exposed skin before biting down. Her blood was still warm, quenching the thirst he had always ignored. Kagami watched, she had never seen this happen in person, she had only seen what happened between Chloe and Lila.

Adrien pulled away, his eyes closed as he petted Marinette’s hair. Both kwami floated overhead, their colors dulled with worry. There was a pause, a single thumping heart heard over the silence. 

“It’s not working,” Adrien growled, his anger directed to Kagami. The dark-haired girl seeming indifferent to the vampire's glare. He gently placed Marinette down before stalking toward Kagami.

“You told me to bite her, I allowed myself to believe you, trust you even though you are our enemy,” he snarled. Kagami remained impassive, Lila was scarier than the blond boy before her. His hand grabbed at her throat as he glared at her.

“I’ve lost her, I have lost the last person I loved!” Kagami remained calm as Adrien fell apart before her. 

“Kid,” Plagg called carefully. Adrien felt like crying, he felt dead. He felt like he had when his mother had died.

Lost. 

“Are you done?” Kagami asked crossing her arms. Adrien opened his mouth to talk, when a small voice coughed grabbing his attention. 

“Marinette!” Adrien called as he raced toward her ignoring Kagami once again. 

“Mari,” he whispered petting her hair back. Marinette blinked and looked around confused. 

“What happened?” She asked. Tikki flew to her chosens side and quickly explained as Adrien returned to Kagami’s side. 

“I’m sorry,” he admitted looking away stubbornly. Kagami smiled before standing up and walking toward Marinette. Adrien moved beside her protectively.

“I was defeated by mere kids who know nothing of their powers or how to use them.” Kagami chuckled dropping her miraculous on the girls lap. Marinette looked up, surprise in her eyes as she examined the miraculous. 

Plagg floated to his chosen, resting on his shoulder. 

“You Alright?” He asked, Adrien nodded silently. 

“You sure?” The kwami continued. 

“I’m, dead?” Marinette asked weakly. Adrien sat beside her, a raw scary silence falling on them. Kagami sighed as she turned to leave. 

“Are you going back to Lila?” Marinette asked quietly. 

“Where else do I go?” Kagami shrugged. Marinette blinked as she glanced down at the miraculous and clenched her fist around it. 

“If I return, she may kill me.” Kagami continued. Marinette glanced at Tikki before a small smile took over. 

“Then, from now on, you will be our prisoner.” She declared, still weak from almost death and being bitten. 

“What?” Adrien asked as Kagami blinked. Marinette tried to stand, Adrien reaching out to stabilize her. 

“You gave us the miraculous, you told Adrien how to save me,” Marinette said. “We owe you a life for a life.” 

Adrien grumbled as he crossed his arms. He didn’t trust her, didn’t like that Marinette was so accepting of their enemy. 

“Marinette, are you sure?” Tikki asked. Marinette nodded as she held out her hand. 

“What do you say,” Marinette asked, “wanna join us?” She smiled as she held out the miraculous of the butterfly. Kagami stood still, her hand lifting slightly in confusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A biting curse is now updated every Monday so be sure to mark those calendars!


	18. Choices

Kagami narrowed her eyes. They were enemies, they were the bad guys. She stepped back, retracting her hand and looking away. 

“I was defeated,” she replied, her voice devoid of all emotion. 

“You owe me nothing, I will leave now.” She said before walking from the roof and down the fire escape. The sound of her footfalls on metal were her only company. Once she returned to Lila with news of her defeat, it would be over. She and her mother would be killed. 

Her mother. Kagami needed to see her mother first. She headed for home. Lila has no remorse, she was pure evil. She had killed so many already. Trapped the mayor’s daughter. Nothing was out of her reach. And the miraculous jewels she wanted, Kagami has just lost one. 

“Kagami,” her mother called from the living room. Kagami walked forward closing the door. 

“Yes mother,” Kagami said as she entered the room. Her blood froze as she noticed Lila and Chloe in the room. 

“You were out late, your friends were worried.” Her mother chided as if Kagami were a small child. 

“My apologies,” Kagami said as Lila frowned at her. 

“You should go rest madam, Kagami is safe now.” Lila smiled as she motioned for Chloe to go help the elder woman. Kagami could only watch as her mother was led away to the back rooms. 

“You lost,” Lila said, she was standing now, her back towards Kagami with no fear. It was home turf for her, not Lila, and yet, Kagami couldn’t move. She had no home. 

“You failed me. You promised me their jewels, and instead you lost your own.” Lila hissed. Kagami remained silent as her leader seethed. 

“The punishment should be as severe as the crime. Do you agree?” Lila asked, her voice light as if discussing dinner plans. 

“Yes,” Kagami replied. Lila turned to face the Japanese girl. 

“Then, perform one last task for me to win back my favor.” Lila smiled. Kagami widened her eyes. She could make up for her mistake? She could be forgiven?

“What should I do?” Kagami asked. Lila cupped Kagami’s cheek. 

“Kill your mother.” Lila ordered. 

“What?” Kagami asked surprised. Kill her mother? Lila wanted her to murder her only family?

“I-I can’t,” she whispered, fear gripping her as the walls closed in. 

“You can’t, or won’t?” Lila growled. “You do realize that if you refuse, both of you will die.” Lila told her boredly. Kagami shook with fear and anger. She felt trapped, sick. 

“Kagami,” her mother’s voice called from the doorway making her look over with wide eyes. 

“For years I have given you rules and orders to obey.” She said drawing a katana from her guide stick she used, pushing up the black sunglasses she always wore.

“My last order for you to obey, is to run.” Her mother said, the blade flashing in the moonlight. 

“Mother,” Kagami whimpered. Lila laughed as she walked forward. 

“You think you can beat me?” She asked with a chuckle. 

“No, I know I can by my daughter time.” Madam Tsurugi smiled before dashing forwards. Kagami watched in horror as her mother blood splattered across the walls and floor. Lila had only raised her hand, her nails like claws, ripping her mother apart. 

“You haven’t ran yet. Will your mother’s death be in vain?” Lila mused. Panting, Kagami raced away from the home, her mother’s death on repeat in her mind.


	19. Dealing

Adrien and Marinette entered the apartment with a mutual sigh. It had been a long night, one Adrien never wanted to remember again. 

“So, I’m a vampire?” Marinette asked making Adrien growl and look down. 

“Yeah, Sorry.” He replied defeated. 

“What happened?” Felix asked entering the room. 

“Plagg give you the ability to talk again?” Adrien asked changing the subject. Felix glared at his brother.

“Do not change the subject.” Felix hissed before taking a seat on the counter and eyeing Marinette’s neck. 

“He bit you,” Felix whispered seeing the fresh puncture wounds. Marinette nodded, feeling self conscious under the brothers stares. Her hand covered the mark as she looked down. 

“Don’t worry, after all this, you can be human again.” Adrien smiled trying to give her hope. 

“So, you two really are clueless.” A new voice replied making Felix hiss and Marinette and Adrien look over. Kagami stood dressed as Papillon, her katana at her side. 

“Sorry, three.” She corrected at the sight of the black cat. 

“I’m sorry, but who are you and how did you get here?” Felix asked. Papillon walked forward rolling her eyes as she detransformed. 

“Using my miraculous you let me keep.” Kagami explained. Marinette eyed her outfit, noting how much more disheveled she was now from earlier. 

“Kagami, what happened?” She asked worried as she stepped closer. Both Agreste boys moved protectively to shield her. Kagami watched only mildly amused. 

“Lila was not pleased I failed and ‘lost’ my miraculous. My mother sacrificed her life to save mine.” Kagami said before eyeing the one closed door. “Is that a bedroom?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Marinette smiled as the Agreste brothers chorused a no. 

“You must be exhausted, you can shower and then go to bed. I’m sure I have clothes that fit you.” Marinette smiled leading Kagami to the bedroom. 

“Wasn’t she just emo this evening at dinner?” Felix asked. 

“Aww, Fe, you used the word emo correctly.” Adrien beamed, “But yeah, maybe being killed, brought back, and then hearing how Kagami just lost her mom made her open up a little to how she was before.” Adrien shrugged. 

“Adrien’s right. Marinette’s motherly instinct and wish to help others is one of the many reasons she became my chosen. She is naturally like this.” Tikki beamed as she hijacked Adrien’s phone. Both boys nodded still confused. 

“Basically She is emotional and focusing on Kagami rather than herself because it’s easier too focus on other problems rather than your own.” Plagg summarized as he took over Felix for a moment. Adrien sighed again as he leaned against the wall. He was utterly useless. 

*********

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marinette asked as she sat on the bed. Kagami shook her head, exhaustion consuming her, both mentally and physically. 

“Look, I understand. I was pimped out by my mom, dad died, and then I ended up living with two heirs to a fashion empire once thought dead but turned out to be a vampire and cat. I got magical jewelry, and I died came back to life and am now a vampire.” Marinette ranted in a single breath. 

“Feel better now?” Kagami asked bored. 

“No,” Marinette uttered defeated. Kagami nodded, as she laid on her back. She wasn’t good at comforting people. She had no friends and was sheltered her whole life. She most likely had more in common with the vampire and talking cat than the now crying girl beside her. Kagami sighed as she sat up and looked around trying to find a way to comfort the girl before remembering something she saw on tv.

“We could eat ice cream and binge bad tv?” She suggested. 

“Are you going to kill me while I’m distracted?” Marinette asked. 

“No,” Kagami smiled, “I’m too tired.” She replied honestly as she stood to find their treat...


	20. Girl talk

Kagami had never really had a friend before. She had never counted Lila or Chloe as friends either, so sitting here eating ice cream and watching bad TV, was foreign to her. Outside the room, she could feel the Agreste brother’s glaring at the door, their distrust filling the air. 

She took a deep calming breath. As long as her soul was calm and her mind, then her powers of apathy would lesson. Nooroo and Tikki were somewhere hidden in the room from their chosen. The awkward feeling almost drowning out the Agreste feelings. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette finally whispered. She wasn’t looking at anything but her spoon. All her focus on one item as if it were her life vest in a sea of uncertainty. 

Kagami knew the feeling well. 

“Don’t be, it seems the Agreste twins attract victims of Lila’s lies and manipulations. You and I are no different.” Kagami replied eating her own frozen treat. Marinette shook her head, placing her food to the side. 

“Lila caused so much pain, so much heartache. She killed both yours and the brother's mothers. Even though I hate mine right now, I couldn’t help but be sick if I lost her.” Marinette said. Kagami nodded bringing her knees to her chest. She looked over, noticing how little Marinette had eaten. The habit of being human fighting with the new habits of being a vampire. 

“Do you hate him now?” Kagami asked eyeing the bite mark still red on Marinette’s neck. She shook her head, raven pigtails softly hitting her pale cheeks. 

“No, he did it to save me.” She said. “Adrien was scared, I felt his fear. I still feel this draw to him. I still share those emotions he has.” Marinette continued. Kagami nodded her head. She couldn’t relate to the vampire thing, but emotions she could easily relate to. 

“Nooroo,” Kagami called gaining Marinette’s attention. A purple orb floated before them before formally greeting its master. 

“This is my kwami Nooroo, with him, I have the power of empathy. I can use butterflies to make champions.” She explained. “But, as all things do, the price must be paid. I feel the emotions of those around me. A powerful enough emotion will make me pause. The thoughts and feelings screaming at me.” Kagami said. 

“How do you make them stop?” Marinette asked, her voice a timid whisper. Kagami sighed as she closed her eyes. 

“I don’t,” she finally replied. “I meditate, calm my mind. But the feelings never stop. My own swirling storm of teenage emotions merging with the cluster of other raging emotions mingle together driving me mad. It’s why I appear emotionless and cold. I rather feel nothing at all than face the hell inside me.” Kagami explained. Marinette nodded before gasping and clutching her chest.

“Oh no! I’m one of the people hurting you!” She panicked as she stood. Kagami smiled her first real smile in a while at the girl's actions. Her powers were proximity-based yes, but the girl beside her was an interesting bowl of emotions. A calm sea that was unpredictable.

“The brothers are what I feel the most. I sense strong anger coming from the cat, and a protective annoyance coming from the vampire.” Kagami announced. 

“A-and me?” Marinette asked shyly. Kagami stood and walked over to her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. 

“Confusion,” the butterfly user replied. “You are simply confused.”

******************************

Adrien growled as he glared at the door. He had to get inside, had to know what they were talking about. Was Kagami hurting her? Why did he feel so heartbroken and confused? Had Kagami done something? What had that flash of purple light been?

“You are worrying too much brother,” Felix said as he licked his paws. “Marinette is fine, and that feeling you are having is hers. You bit her, she and you are connected now.” The brother explained. Adrien grabbed at his chest. Connected. He had forced Marinette into this nightmare world. 

“I-I didn’t want her to die. Fe, I already lost mom. I couldn’t, I can’t lose her too.” Adrien whispered. For the first time in years, he felt tired.


	21. Family

Marinette groaned into the phone as her mother rambled about her date tonight. Kagami was at her side nibbling on a banana in mild interest. At the side, Adrien and his brother were watching worriedly. 

“Mom, I can’t. Besides, he isn’t my father, I am not going to do as he asks.” Marinette snapped, pausing as her mother replied on the other side. Kagami nodded her head at Marinette’s words. Adrien glared at her before shaking his head.

“Don’t encourage her.” Adrien hissed.

“She doesn’t need to go, trust me,” Kagami replied. As Marinette became the background music to them, the two began their usual argument. 

“She needs to see her mother. I refuse to let her be like me and our father.” Adrien snapped. 

“Chloe works for Lila. They are up to something. I’m telling you, Lila has it out for her.” Kagami told them. 

“Why not let Marinette decide? It is her life after all.” Felix commented. Both remained silent at the others' words as Marinette walked in. 

“I have a dinner to attend this evening.” She announced. 

“Don’t go,” Kagami yelled stunning the group. 

“I worked for Lila, I know what she has planned!” Kagami explained. 

“Exactly, you work for her. You may be lying.” Adrien said. Marinette sighed, she could feel his fear, his uncertainty. 

“Why not come and watch me from the roof?” She asked, trying to find a compromise between the group. Adrien opened his mouth to reply? When Felix answered for him.

“That sounds fair,” the cat said jumping into her arms. Marinette nodded with a smile before taking Felix to her room. 

“I’m going as her plus one.” Adrien announced. 

“Chloe will out you, plus her father thinks you are dead. Paris thinks you are dead. You are dead!” Kagami snarled. “I will go,” she huffed crossing her arms in defiance. Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“I will wear a disguise.” Adrien boasted. 

“Oh clever, and when you have to eat?” She asked. Adrien gulped, as a vampire, food didn’t actually go down well.

“I’ll manage,” He replied. Kagami shook her head with a sigh.

“I have to go. I’m the only human and have fighting training Incase of a problem.” She stated. 

“Won't Chloe have you arrested?” Adrien asked with a smirk. 

“I will just pretend to be Marinette’s girlfriend.” She shrugged. Adrien would have blushed madly if he could. 

“No,” Adrien snapped as Plagg flew between them. 

“Felix is going.” The kwami announced. 

“How?” The two demanded as the bedroom door opened. Both turned to see Marinette leaning against a human Felix. 

“Guess who learned the miraculous cure heals spells.” He smiled.


	22. Miraculous Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of double update

Adrien looked at his brother in awe. He was human again. His blonde hair was longer and he was far from the perfect image he once was, but overall, he was human again. 

“Felix,” Adrien beamed as he hugged his brother. The older twin smiled as he hugged his younger back. 

“So, feline chatty?” Adrien teased. 

“If I was stronger, I’d push you away, but I’m currently at the strength of a cat.” Felix replied dryly. Marinette smiled as Kagami held her up. 

“You used too much magic.” Kagami chided. Marinette shook her head. She had helped at least one of the brothers, and for that she was happy. 

“We may not have to use that wish.” Marinette said weakly. 

“Magic can not fix everything.” Kagami reminded. 

“No, but it is what got us into this mess.” Marinette said before motioning she wanted to return to her room. Kagami nodded as she helped lead Marinette back into the room before closing the door. 

“Do you want me to make you a bath or shower?” Kagami asked feeling out of place. Usually she was the one waited on hand and foot. Marinette shook her head. 

“What made you try and make Felix human?” Kagami asked suddenly. Marinette smiled as she sat on the bed, Tikki hovered over her head. 

“I could hear you and Adrien arguing over who would go with me to dinner. I was so upset, Felix was purring in my arms and I remember making the comment of wishing he were human, and then poof.” Marinette mused. Kagami blinked surprised. 

“You wished it?” She questioned. Marinette nodded confused. 

“Was that not supposed to happen?” Marinette asked. 

“How should I know!” Kagami panicked. Both girls sat in silence as their Kwami floated over head.

“Maybe your Kwami had something to do with it?” Kagami suggested. 

“True, we can use the same abilities and then some without a chosen, but I did nothing during this time.” Tikki assured. Both girls sighed at the news. If the kwami didn’t help, then had the curse just timed out? Had something happened to Lila?

“Well, what’s done is done. Let’s just be happy that whatever I did worked.” Marinette smiled trying to remain optimistic. At least one thing in her life could go right, right?

“Yeah,” Kagami agreed softly. 

*********

Adrien helped his brother dress into some of his clothes before helping to clip his finger and toe nails. 

“Maybe Mari can braid your hair, it’s long enough.” Adrien suggested. Felix nodded, focused on his hands. It had been years since he was a human. He had just been a teenager, and now, he had the body of a young man. 

“I’m not used to this,” Felix admitted. Adrien chuckled with a nod of his head. 

“Hey, it’s taking some getting used to not having a cat for a brother.” He teased. Felix chuckled at that before examining himself. He was still thin by human standards, Adrien’s closed baggy on his frame, but he was still rather handsome.

“Thank you Adrien,” Felix spoke suddenly. Adrien looked over with surprise. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“You kept me alive even though you could have blamed me like father does.” Felix explained. Adrien shook his head. 

“We are family, we stick together. That’s what mom taught us.” Adrien smiled. Felix smiled at the thought of their mother. So calm and gentle. Patient and kind. Nothing like their father. Their parents had been total opposites. 

“What do you think of Marinette?” Felix asked curiously. Adrien laughed as he looked away. 

“Marinette is just a really good friend Fe, she’s done a lot for us.” He replied. Felix nodded before eyeing his hair in disgust.

“I despise long hair, but the idea of you even cutting it appals me more.” Felix seethed before standing and heading for the closed bedroom door. 

“Purrhaps Marinette could be of assistance.” He said. 

“Hey you made a cat pun.” Adrien beamed. 

“I’ve been a cat for the past eight years Adrien,” Felix reminded his brother before knocking on the bedroom door.


	23. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of double update

“Is it wise to leave them alone together?” Marinette asked as she carefully braided the long blonde locks. Felix had such smoothe hair. 

“Of course, they can’t kill each other.” He assured. Marinette hummed as she finished the braid.

“Thank you for going with me.” She whispered, in truth, she had been afraid to go alone. Scared that Kagami was right and this dinner would be her last or her mother would sell her off again. 

Felix offered a sad understanding smile as he stood.

“Well the madam, will you allow me to be your date this evening?” He asked offering her a hand and a bow. Giggling, she reached out with a smile. 

***********

Marinette clung to Felix’s arm. She had never been to such a fancy place. Was this the type of thing her mother did all these years?

“Don’t be scared,” Felix assured.

“I stick out like a sore thumb.” Marinette whispered as she tried to keep from tripping. They located the mayor and her mother, greeting them before taking their seats. 

“Marinette, welcome. Who is this young man?” Sabine asked. 

“Felix madam,” he greeted. Sabine smiled as she grabbed the mayors arm. 

“I’m so glad you finally settled down with someone.” Sabine beamed as Chloe sat at the table. The blond took one look at the new couple before rolling her eyes. 

“Daddy, have you announced the good news?” Chloe asked, her voice filled with feigned sweetness. 

“Sabine dear, would you like to do the honours?” The mayor asked. Sabine beamed as she showed off her ring. 

“André and I are getting married!” She proclaimed. Marinette sat stunned, her father hadn’t been gone long and already her mother was moving on so easily. 

“Aren’t you happy dear?” Sabine asked.

“We are going to be sisters,” Chloe smirked. Felix sensed Marinette’s spiralling mood and quickly excused them from the table. He took her towards the back near the bathrooms as Marinette crumbled in his arms. Her tears shook her body as Felix held her. He knew his brother and Kagami were nearby. He debated joining them and heading home. Marinette was not emotionally ready for any of this. 

“We have to go back,” she whispered after a while, her voice hoarse from crying. 

“No we don’t, just say the word and I will have us out in moments.” Felix said as he gently rubbed her back. Marinette went quiet as she tightened her fist in his shirt. 

“Take me home Felix,” she whispered. He nodded his head, moving to lead them out of the restaurant, when Chloe appeared. 

“Back from the dead and stealing my new sister. What will the press say about this? What will daddy Agreste say?” Chloe asked as she walked closer to them. Felix moved Marinette behind him. 

“Chloe,” Felix called out in warning. She pulled out her phone highlighting a contact. 

“Don’t worry, this will be painless.” She mused before pain consumed both Marinette and Felix making them fall to their knees holding their heads.

“I’m sorry,” Was Kagami’s only words before control was lost over their bodies.


	24. Lila’s lie

Adrien opened his eyes feeling angry. She had betrayed them, betrayed Marinette. 

“Awake?” Lila’s voice cooed as a manicured hand caressed his face. Adrien glared at the woman who started all of this. 

“Where is she?” Adrien snarled, his fangs bared as he tried to move forward. He could feel her close by.

“Who? The girl? I dealt with her. Took her earrings. Kagami is taking her mind as we speak.” Lila mused before stepping behind him and forcing him too watch his brother seated across the room. 

“He tried to save your mother. Dumb cat. He also tried to save her.” Lila explained. She was moving closer to Felix, his twin not moving at all. 

“Felix!” Adrien called, trying to get his brother’s attention. 

“He can’t hear you. Dear brother is out cold, his poor brain and body unable to handle mine and Kagami’s power.” Lila mused. 

“What did you do to him!” Adrien growled. He struggled again as Lila shook her head. Snapping her fingers she took a seat on the chair. 

“You called,” Chloe asked as she entered the room. Her gold and black bee costume glittering under the false lights. 

“Sting him,” she ordered with a wave of her hand before standing and moving to Felix. 

“Gabriel Agreste claims both of you are dead. In a way, he isn’t lying.” Lila started. “Why not finish the job. Let you live you're eternal death knowing everyone you loved died.” She smiled with glee. Adrien was frozen from Chloe’s attack, unable to talk or plead for his brother. 

“I could have been as famous as you. I could have been on top. But the Agreste brand stopped us. You brothers ended my rise to the top.” As she spoke, her fangs elongated. Red eyes glowed as she   
stepped closer to his brother...

*********

Marinette was silent. Images of her past, her happiness, playing on repeat in her mind. Every emotion she ever felt seemed to be amplified as Kagami used her empathy on her. 

Her fears, her insecurities. She wanted to get away, wanted to scream and cry. 

“I’m sorry Marinette, but you can’t win against Lila.” Kagami said, her voice echoing in Marinette’s head. Her ears were bleeding from where her earrings were yanked from her ears. 

She looked up at Kagami in fear. Her blue eyes cloudy with tears. 

“Just give up,” Kagami called. Marinette shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she silently begs for it all to end. 

Kagami suddenly fell backwards, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she hit the floor. Marinette gasped as she felt the rope untangle from her. 

“What?” She gasped surprised as she stood on shaky legs. Looking around, she grabbed the butterfly miraculous before heading out the door and down the dark hallway. 

*******

Adrien felt his body tremble as Lila bit his brother. Anger rising in him as he cursed himself for being unable to help his brother or Marinette. 

His hands clenched around the chair before turning to ash at his touch. Chloe yelping as her power became useless against him. His green eyes glowed as he glared at the two girls. 

Chloe moved closer to Lila, fear in her eyes. Adrien smirked as he examined his hands. 

He didn’t have a miraculous anymore, and yet Plagg’s powers were still his. 

“I won’t hold back,” he hissed stalking forward as the door opened. 

Marinette watched in stunned horror as Adrien leapt at Lila, a feral look to his face as he used his claws against her. She ran too Chloe’s side, the bee themed heiress shaking with fear. 

“That isn’t Adrien,” she whispered, watching the fight. Marinette nodded, she hadn’t spent long with the twins, but she could tell that something had possessed him. Something dark.

“We have to go. Where did she put the miraculous?” Marinette asked trying to get Chloe to stand. Chloe glared at her before yanking her arm away. 

“You are the enemy, you will get rid of us.” She suddenly snapped in anger. 

“Lila is the only one who can help us.” The mayor's daughter ran towards the fight, the building started to shake around them. Changing course, she went to help Felix instead, noticing both miraculous jewels on his person.

“The sacrifice,” Plagg hissed as he appeared from Felix’s shoulder. 

“We have to go,” Tikki ordered as Marinette nodded and lifted Felix over her shoulder. He was light still from his time as a cat, but she considered her extra strength a gift from Adrien’s bite. 

“Adrien, let’s go!” Marinette called as she hobbled to the door. The kwami were panicking as they floated around Marinette. 

“You won’t make it,” Plagg chimed in as he floated ahead a little. 

“She has too.” Tikki added. Marinette panicked, she was now in a collapsing hallway, with no idea how to get out. 

“You are a vampire, use your nose!” Plagg ordered making Marinette nod as she sniffed the air. Fresh air was to her right. Turning, she ran towards the scent, hoping Adrien would join her soon. 

Felix groaned at her side his body tensing as she climbed over rubble and dodged falling cement. 

“Almost there,” Tikki said happily. Marinette moved onwards, her body starting to protest as she coughed at the dust she was inhaling. 

“Watch out!” Plagg ordered as a large piece of roof fell towards them. Marinette instinctively placed Felix below her as she crouched over him. She prepared to be covered in rubble, but nothing crushed her. 

“Run,” Adrien panted, holding up the roof with his back and arms. 

“Adrien,” Marinette gasped, reaching up to lightly trace his bleeding face. Had he won, lost?

“Adrien?” She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. He offered a small smile before repeating for her to take Felix and leave. Hesitantly she obeys, grabbing the oldest Agreste and rushing towards the fresh air. The building collapsed moments after she had escaped. 

“Adrien!” She called, her eyes scanning the rubble for the heir. She couldn’t feel him, she could smell him. 

“Plagg, Tikki, find him please.” Marinette begged. The kwami exchanged looks before floating into the mess.


	25. The curse

He kept running to the voices. He knew them, they were safe from the dark hell he was trapped in. 

There was also her voice. Lila’s lies whispering around him. A bodiless voice promising him only dreams. 

“Adrien!”

Adrien? What was wrong with his brother? His body felt stiff, a weight pressing down on him, suffocating. 

“Felix, Felix please wake up!” Marinette’s voice was pleading. He wanted to open his eyes, to calm her frantic panting and cries. He felt like swimming, floating into the dark abyss. 

“They won’t wake,” her voice was fading in and out. The pain almost physical in her voice. 

“Lucky charm,” 

Felix heard laughter, dark eerie laughter. Her laughter. Could Lila never die? 

He moved closer to the light, far away from the cold of the darkness and towards the warmth of the light. To their voices.

“You can’t have them.” Her voice was determined. Marinette was fighting to protect them. She hadn’t known them long, and yet she was protecting them against their enemy. His body was suddenly lighter, the dark void clearing suddenly as the suffocating feeling disappeared. 

“Miraculous ladybug!” 

Felix opened his eyes, gasping as he found himself surrounded by rubble and dirt. Beside him, Adrien lay unconscious. He forced himself to move closer. Adrien was breathing heavily. His chest rising and falling. 

“A-Adrien, you're breathing?” Felix gasped. It had been so long since he had seen his brother do something so living. He gently shook his twin, smiling as Adrien groaned and opened his eyes.

“Mari,” he groaned out, searching for their pigtailed roommate. Felix said nothing as he too looked around. 

“You won’t find her,” Kagami said as she sat amongst the rubble. The twins glared at the woman who betrayed them. 

“She made the wish, she used the ultimate power.” Kagami explained. “She became the sacrifice.”

Adrien tried to stand as both boys moved closer to Kagami, holding each other for support. Kagami looked in their direction as rubble crumbled under their feet. 

“Surprised? The collapse made me blind. Just like my mother.” Kagami mused. 

“So you didn’t see where she went?” Felix asked. Kagami shook her head. 

“She was gone after defeating Lila. I had just managed to dig myself free when she made the wish.” She told them. The twins hung their head before Kagami stood. 

“Don’t worry, only we few affected by Lila personally, will remember any of this.” Kagami said before leaving the twins alone. 

Adrien and Felix exchanged looks before limping back towards the Agreste mansion. Would they be allowed home finally? Would their mother be there waiting?

“Why did she do it?” Adrien asked. 

“The question is what happened once she did it.” Felix replied. Adrien wanted to answer, opening his mouth to speak before a voice niether has heard for a long time called their names. 

*********

Marinette has made the wish, she knew the risk. The Agreste twins had gained back their family, the curse lifted. She had lost her family and now resided in the alley with the rest of the strays of Paris. Blue eyes focused on the Agreste mansion before padding her way to the bakery her parents owned and happily worked. 

To them she was dead. To the world she doesn’t exist. A black cat with blue eyes. 

She was the curse of the miraculous...


End file.
